


Shades of Sun

by RazenshiaSapphire08



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minato has amnesia and regressed to a child?, Oblivious!fem!Naruto, Overprotective!Minato, Possessive!Minato, fem!naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenshiaSapphire08/pseuds/RazenshiaSapphire08
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto have decided that fate must truly hates her, not only she accidentally travels back in the past and there’s no way back. She had also saved her future/teenager father from his unlikely demise which resulted the latter to regress at his childish self and attached himself to her like a leech! Fem!Naru. Time Travel! AU! Mina/fem!Naru.





	Shades of Sun

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES:
> 
> -The story was inspired from a song entitled ‘Orange’ sung by 96neko. While listening, I can’t help myself to write the sudden plot-bunny – where Minato regressed into a trained Shinobi back to his childish self and slightly amnesiac then upon seeing Naruto by his side decided to attach himself to her some-sort of a leech. It is cute and funny, right? That’s the main plot, lol.
> 
> -This won’t essentially follow the canon series. This is an AU fic for a reason.
> 
> -I would go for a slow build romance than rushing them. I want to make this realistic as possible despite the estrangement of the chosen set of pairing.
> 
> -Describing places, things, and appearances of an individual isn’t my forte so I won’t go much about that thing unless it’s absolute necessary.
> 
> -There won’t be much fighting scenes as this story is focuses on how Naruto will deal with the time-traveling incident and how she would handle the childish!Minato and his older persona.
> 
> -This is a drabble-style or snippet fic – each chapter will only contains 100-2.5k words excluding the side notes, author’s note and extra (if there is).
> 
> -English isn’t my native language so expect a limited vocabulary and mistakes (Grammar, Tenses, Typos, Run-on sentences and etc.)!
> 
> -Naruto is 17 years old while Minato is 18 years old in this fic.

**FANDOM:** Naruto

 **TITLE:** Shades of Sun

 **AUTHOR:** RazenshiaSapphire1306

 **PAIRING(S):** Namikaze Minato x fem Uzumaki Naruto; Mina / fem!Naru.

 **GENRE(S):** Friendship, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Romance, Fluff, Mystery and Humor.

 **RATING:** M (For Language, Violence, Dark themes and Implied / Suggested themes in near future.)

**SUMMARY:**

**WARNING(S):** Language, OCC-ness, PTSD ( Post Traumatic Stress Disorder ), General Depression Confusion, Plot holes, Fluff (I try), Humor ( I fail spectacularly ), Incest ( Sorta in the later chapters? ), Slow Build ( Maybe? ), Violence.

 **BETA READ BY:** goukagin

**NOTE(S):**

  * The story was inspired from a song entitled ‘Orange’ performed by 96neko. While listening, I can’t help myself to write the sudden plot bunny – Where Minato regressed into a trained Shinobi back to his childish self and slightly amnesiac then upon seeing Naruto by his side decided to attach himself to her some-sort of leech. It’s cute and funny, right? That’s the main plot. Lol.
  * This won’t essentially follow the canon series. This is an AU for a reason.
  * I would go for a slow build romance than rushing them. I want to make this realistic as possible despite the estrangement of the chosen set of pairings.
  * Describing places, things and appearances of an individual isn’t my forte so I won’t go much about that thing unless it’s absolute necessary.
  * There won’t be much fighting scenes as this story is focuses on how Naruto will deal with the time-traveling incident and how she would handle the childish Minato and his older/mature persona.
  * English isn’t my native language so expect a limited vocabulary and mistakes (Grammar, Tenses, Typos, Run on Sentences and etc.)
  * Naruto is 17 years old while Minato is 18 years old in this fic.



**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing from Naruto except the plot of this story.

**…**

**…**

**Chapter 1**

**…**

**_“We’re all broken and damaged, and are quite fixed yet. A lot of us have gone through hell – but you know what? We came back. We came back stronger. You know why? Because we are warriors and warriors fight.”_ **

**-Unknown-**

**…**

Uzumaki Naruto doesn’t know what to say or do at her current predicament as she stared at her future / teenaged father's unconscious form.

How did she ended up with him?

Well, you see…

**.**

**.**

**.**

She somehow travelled into the past without any warning – farther than her own timeline which she didn’t immediately comprehend and made her slightly aghast at everything due to her state of denial. When she finally accepted there’s no way for her to return to her own time,

Then, due to Potter luck, she spotted her wayward, younger and living (future) father, Namikaze Minato. Who was fighting various shinobi all by himself, which brought her to the conclusion she was in the second Shinobi War era if not then the third. Although, the ANBU attire her father wore told a different story that there’s no war as of yet.

She stayed hidden, fully concealing both her presence and chakra, a good distance from the ongoing one-sided fight. Naruto couldn’t help herself from being mesmerized at how flawless, fast, and deadly  accurate the Yellow Flash fought against his opponents. It’s like a war god is the one doing the fighting not a mere mortal.

Even so…

Naruto knew better, despite how fast and formidable her father seems, he has his own limits and weaknesses. There’s little he can do by himself, he was only human not some tailed-beast or God, like

With a blur, she appeared on the battlefield, joining the fight and she didn’t let them make a move against her as she eradicated them like an unstoppable storm. She was fully aware all eyes were on her petite form especially Namikaze’s eyes boring holes behind her back with absolute bewilderment and curiosity. Just great. That’s the last thing she ever wants to do or receive – to bring his sole attention to her.

When the shock died down enraged cries and curses were thrown at her but it was already too late. They had lost the fight. They were aware of that and should've acknowledged defeat when it’s presented to them. Yet, because they were shinobi it was embedded in them. The will of desperation to win and live against your opponents despite being at a disadvantage, or losing side, because shinobi are sore losers.

In their last desperate attempt to win, they try to attack the injured and very near chakra exhausted Namikaze to gain an upper hand.

Namikaze can deal with one or two more enemies, before passing out completely. Even though she knows that she shoved him, with the reflex and subconscious instinct to protect the injured, without any warning killing the remaining opponents. Which she should have done since the beginning, now though  she can’t do something fancy – her body won’t be able to take it. None the less, this mission must be important to the Yellow Flash for him not to abandon it so she let him stay and do his own part.

Once, it was obvious there’s no more incoming attacks, she turned her attention back to Namikaze and can’t help but gasp. Her eyes widening in alarm as she sees the limp form of the ANBU captain and the golden locks now tainted in blood that slowly seeps down to his awfully pale and sweaty face. He’s definitely in pain.

Did she really shove him hard enough, that he had lost all his momentum? Or was he already far too weak to hold his balance and when she had pushed him away he ended up hitting his head?

Damn, the answer is obvious, no need to think about it –it’s her fault.

There’s no need to check his head injury. But, why, oh why of all the injury he can receive it's that!? A concussion is something but a head injury is a whole different matter! She’s absolutely not panicking! – She will check it later when they’re away from any danger.

Biting down a curse, she grumbled about her very _fortunate luck,_ note the sarcasm, she picked him up gently in order to not aggravate his wounds further and more likely carry him piggy-back style and damn he’s heavy.

They disappeared in a flash the next second.

**…**

They arrived at her secret hide out that was inside a shady cave.

Since Naruto was in denial about her abrupt arrival into the past, she doesn’t have a proper place to temporarily crash, so she remained in the cave for a while – she just has a few supplies, only the major necessity is here. Nothing much, because she doesn’t plan to stay in the enemy territory for too long. Her plan is to find a permanent place to stay while actively hidding from the prying eyes.

What’s the old (in) famous saying again? Oh! – **_The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry!_**

That’s what happened to her – as Fate loves / hates her so much that now, there’s no escape especially since the future Hokage is in her care.

With a resigned sigh, she tended Namikaze’s wounds and she can’t helped but winced at how bad his body is. She’s no medic-nin like Sakura or Tsunade but she has the basic knowledge at how treating an injury. All due to the necessity in her earlier years and the following battles of life and death in her own timeline.

Naruto's frown deepened at the sight of the large gash behind Namikaze’s golden locks, it’s quite long and a bit deep, judging by the non-stop bleeding. She needs to stop the bleeding or Minato certainly will die from blood loss or some other reason like brain swelling or blood-clot thingy in the head (Sakura mentioned it during her teaching in basic first aid or sorts at the time when the war was still raging but Naruto was not one to pay much attention to things that don’t interest her.)

Namikaze needs stitches.

“Man, this sucks.” And it did. Stitching a wound has never been part of her forte but her skill is somehow passable due to the watchful eye of Sakura when she was teaching her. Sure, it will leave a scar but at least it will help him to stay alive under her care for Sage knows how long. After all, she can’t bring back Konoha’s beloved shinobi and stayed unscathed once they see how poorly his condition is.

It take some hours until she was finally done tending Namikaze’s wounds including cleaning and bandaging them.

And now, here she was, watching the rise and fall of his chest which indicates he’s in fact – still alive and only resting.

She has no clue if, him hitting his head on the ground will cause damage either permanent or temporary. Only time will tell. When he wakes up, she will find out if there’s any but hopefully there is none. Except she knows better, no one not even the Yellow Flash can wake up without dealing with the repercussion of a head injury.

Her eyes were starting to get heavy. The events today is starting to catch up and the adrenaline rush is already ebbs away.

She tried to fight off the sleep. She has to remain awake to keep watch in case someone snuck in to attack them, not that her seal will let the intruders in without alarming her by their presence or stopping them from going inside. She trusts her seals. They are effective for protecting her against harm and hiding her when she wishes to be invisible from the world when she gets world weary.

What she doesn’t trust is this dimension, her situation, and everything else in this timeline. It makes her hyperaware and more paranoid than unusual. A lot more worse than she was during the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Even though it’s all in her head she still can’t help but worry, especially since it’s not only her own sake that needs protecting but also her family. It drives her to the edge despite the fatigue and the cocoon of protection from her seals.

The battle to stay awake and not give into her exhaustion lasts for a few minutes before she fully succumbs to sleep.

**…**

It was one of the best sleep she ever had since her arrival in the past and at the end of the war!

As she happily stretched her sleeping muscles, something fell down her shoulders. She looked down and realized it was a blanket carefully draped over her shoulders.

Realizing with dawning horror it was the blanket she had used to cover Namikaze.

In which he returned the favour by draping it over her while she slumbered.

Somehow Namikaze had woken up at one point even though he shouldn’t have been able to for a few days at the very least.

But all she can think is – Namikaze is awake! Where is he?! Don’t tell me he has already gone back to Konoha and reported her!?

Too engrossed with her panicking thoughts, she missed the sound of footsteps coming towards her and when she did, she moved on reflex, drawing her kunai, slamming the person in the nearest rock and pressing the kunai into its jugular. Wait. Jugular? Adams apple? She blinked owlishly at the person she attacked and then she was overcome with shame. She should’ve known that her seals won’t let any intruder in aside from the people she chose to welcome in – She struck her charge. She had almost killed her future-father. No wonder he didn’t try to defend himself, letting her press the sharp object a bit harder as a few droplets of blood went down his neck.

She fears that if she meets his gaze, she would see contempt, distrust and disgust there. So, she slowly sauntered away like a kicked puppy while stuttering a silent apology for her drastic action without making eye contact and before she could make an escape, he caught her wrist holding it gently but firmly in place.

“Are you alright, sister?”

“That is supposed to be my question! You are –!?” Wait. Sister? _What?_

“What did you just call me, Namikaze?” She knows addressing him by his surname will slightly blow her cover.

Namikaze cocked his head, staring at her with genuine concern, admiration, and adoration (Why the hell is the future Hokage looking at her like that? She was supposed to be a stranger not someone he knew before. It’s their first official meeting! So why? Damn it! Why does he stare at her like he knows something she doesn’t?) While holding a bowl of steaming soup that surprising didn’t fall during her earlier collision with him. He looks completely fine – no, his injuries are totally gone. He’s clearly back to full health; one hundred percent clarity.

“What’s the matter, sister? Do you need to lay down for a while?” He asked with concern. “I told you not to exhaust yourself too much. And what’s wrong with the word sister? That is the way I usually address you.”

Well, fuck!

She had missed up his head. She was aware there would be damage but she didn’t expect something like this. Not only are his memories fucked up but he also thought her to be his own goddamn sister!? How the hell is she going to explain this to Sandaime-jiji!?

She’s so dead!

Well, once again, fuck!

**…**

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**…**

**CUT SCENES/EXTRA:**

**-Let’s go, Come with me. I’ll Be Your New Home; Part 1 of Lapis Lazuli mini-series-**

“Leave! You disgusting piece of shit!”

“But –”

“You are no son of mine! Go with your whore mother!”

With that the bastard, his so called father, slammed the door close in his face. Completely ignoring his cries and pleas of letting him in – there’s a storm coming and his old, tattered, and baggy clothes were not enough to protect him from the harsh weather.

It was raining when his father disowned him. He was only five years old when it happened.

It was also raining when his mother, ‘the whore’ his bastard father specifically refers her to as, left him with his father and left with another man because she doesn’t want baggage, a burden, that’s what she called him. Still does, every time she sees him. With her acid-sweet smile, touching his cheeks softly and whispering her mocking endearment. A reminder of his relationship with her; ‘her beloved baggage, unwanted son.’

He was only a child and yet he was fully aware that both his parents don’t want him.

He was only five when he became an orphan.

The pain would be bearable if he had knowledge that his family didn’t leave him alone willingly but alas, he was born in a cold and harsh environment.

That is why he hates when it rains/is the rainy season/storms – because it covers his tears and the loud downpour drowned his cries of agony. It always reminded him of his family. The ones that have forsaken him.

For weeks, Minato roamed street to street, town to town – stealing food and clothing became a daily occurrence because if he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to eat something. And if he doesn’t steal clothes he would die from the cold, chilly nights, and bad weather. It’s an absolute miracle if his food lasted until the night or through the next day. He also learned to catch some fish in the nearby river or hunt some smaller or lesser wild animals from the forest but he hardly goes there due to the danger.

Finding shelter is a different story, no one wanted a dirty skin and bone child in their establishment so Minato slept on the streets or some other available place to crash during the night. Yet, sleep doesn’t often come because he is hyperaware of the threat lurking in the shadows of the night.

And tonight, there’s a slight drizzle of rain and his clothing roughly saves him from the cold chills.

He was certain no one will be kind enough to pay some attention to him.

No one wants to deal with the child of a whore and a bastard.

“Damn, this sucks.” He petulantly mumbled. Drawing his legs closer to his chest in order to feel slightly warmer against the cold temperature. He was sleeping near the dumpster he searched through earlier for something edible to eat because humans tends to waste their food while some people work hard to obtain their daily source of life and energy. And tonight, Minato didn’t find anything to eat at all – Well, he wasn’t the only one searching for food. There’s always competition, both adults and kids alike.

Minato resigned himself for another night of sleeping without much success because of an empty stomach despite him slowly adapting to it, it was still new so it’s bound to be uncomfortable.

“Such foul language for a child. You shouldn’t speak like that.” A soft voice chastised him startling him from his reverie.

“Wha-!?” He almost jumped and he meets eyes the same color as his but their hue is much lighter and her hair was golden cascading down from her shoulders like waterfalls. An angel. “Are you an Angel?” He couldn’t help but blurt out.

The lady looks like she's in her teenage years and she looks slightly surprised at his sudden exclamation. Then, she let out a tired laugh, her azure orbs gaining years of experience. She looks older with that somber expression.

“Ah! I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to!” Minato felt the heat rising from his cheeks.

“It’s fine.” She kindly assured him. “Thank you for the compliment but sadly I am no Angel.”

“Oh. Is there something you need from me? Are you lost, miss?”

The lady tilted her head as if she contemplating her next action while she continued accessing his scrawny and malnourished form, and oddly enough, Minato felt naked from her blatant staring. It feels like she’s seeing his very soul and knows something he does not.

“Apparently, I do have a question for you.” She finally speaks after she was done with her assessment. “What is a child like you doing outside late at night?”

Minato instantly removed his gaze from her and refused to say anything.

That was more than enough answer for her.

Before Minato can comprehend what was happening, he was being pulled from his not-so comfortable zone.

“What? Wait! Where are you taking me!? Miss!” Panic and fear started to claw down him at the sudden movement. Even though, he knows that she doesn’t mean him harm and then he instantly relaxed at her next statement.

“No child should experience something harsh like family abandonment.”

 _Relax_ _, she can be trusted._ Came the voice from his subconscious. _She’s not an enemy._

And he will.

“Come with me, I’ll give you shelter, love, and teach you some things that will definitely help you in the future. Like you would from a real family.”

“Okay.”

She let go of his wrist in order for him to grasp her hand, she squeezed his hand with silent reassurance and the promise of protection and a brighter future.

And he gently squeezes back.

“Okay, thank you Angel-san.”

She didn’t answer back but she firmly held his tiny hand with care.

**…**

**End of Extra 1: Lapis Lazuli Part 1**

**…**

**Author’s Note:** My first ever fem!Naruto. And wow, I didn’t expect that – it just came while I was writing this. It’s different from the intended plot but I like where it's going. MinaNaru is my guilty pleasure and there’s so few of them so I can’t help but indulge myself more.

My other MinaNaru fic entitled ‘No Name’ will be updated next – when? Next month, maybe? I am having trouble with the chapters. So don’t get your hopes up yet. I’ll update once I’m done with my huge WRITER’S BLOCK! (If you read that piece, you’ll instantly know that – the cut scenes/extra is part of the story/plot. It can be arranged randomly or simply it doesn’t have a connection in the chapter but it’s very important piece of the entire story and you should take note of it.)

**And also please if you are reading No Name – please re-read Chapter 1 & 2\. I added scenes which is very important for the plot environment or more likely I fill the blanks of the plot holes that needed some patching.**

** Still searching for beta reader for my works as my other beta has a life as well so I can’t always bother them. Please PM me or leave a comment below for those interested! **

Hmm… So, can anyone guess what’s really going on, especially with Minato? I can wait to hear what you think will happen next and the real situation! I kinda drop a few bombs or a major hint for you to able to decipher the plot, if you look hard enough – for those who guess it right, well, I’ll keep your username and ask you in the future for I’ll dedicate an omake/extra that you suggested. v(^_^)v

Anyway… So, Questions? Feel free to ask!

Recommendations or Suggestions are all welcome and appreciated!

Don’t forget to leave a comment or review =)

 **Next Chapter:** Minato driving Naruto’s crazy and maybe they will return to Konoha?

 **Word Count:** 2,107

 **Word Count with Extra:** 3,091

 **Written:** April 20 2017 – 7:44 pm, Thursday

 **Edited:** October 28 2017 – 12:11 pm, Saturday

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
